¿Kurama o Yoko?
by ElizabethSullivan21
Summary: Las bebidas alcohólicas son cosas malas para la salud y para la dignidad e Hiei se dará de cuenta eso en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yusuke en el templo de la maestra Genkai. /KuramaxHiei/Pedido por SakamiTzuki


_**Holaaa!**_

 _ **Les vengo con otro fic de la pareja KuramaxHiei en pedido de una seguidora de wattpad :3 pero como publico todos mis fics en las tres cuentas que tengo... Es algo de imaginar ¿No?**_

 _ **Como siempre es importante que recuerden que Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece, ni siquiera sus personajes sino a su respectivo autor**_

 _ **Sin más nada que advertir comencemos**_

" _ **¿Kurama o Yoko?**_

En el templo de la maestra Genkai celebrando el cumpleaños de Yusuke con todos presentes y varias chucherias y sobre todo cerveza al parecer eso nunca podía faltar. Genkai se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo cansada ya de pelear con todos por beber a tan joven edad

En una parte se podía ver perfectamente como Yusuke intentaba darle de beber a Keiko, su novia - ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No beberé de eso! - Decía molesta mientras intentaba alejarse de su pareja un poco ebria - ¡Oh, Vamos! Te gustará solo un pequeño trago anda Keiko – Seguía forzándola mientras acercaba el vaso al rostro de la castaña

La pequeña Yukina veía curiosa esa bebida transparente en el vaso de sus amigos, posee un olor un poco dulce y como la mayoría de todos la bebían con total gusto quería probar también así que agarro un pequeño vaso que contenía esa bebida

\- ¡Yukina! ¡No puedes beber esto! - Kuwabara la detuvo al instate – Esto no es para alguien tan bella como tú – Y de nuevo empezó a conquistar a la joven pero ella solamente sonrío

\- Así es Yukina – Keiko por fin pudo librarse de que su pareja la en paz con que bebiera un poco – Esa bebida es completamente desagradable y si la bebes mucho puedes vomitar y te dolerá la cabeza – Informaba mientras miraba como Yusuke bebía como si fuer agua – Mejor sigamos bebiendo nuestros jugos de naranja

Se alejo lo suficiente para estar al lado de Yukina,Botan y Shizuru, la mayor de las cuatro era la que se encontraba bebiendo y se encontraba un poco ebria ya. Por otro lado estaba Hiei observando como todos bebían hasta incluso Kurama

\- ¡Hiei! ¿Por qué no bebes? - El cumpleañero se acerco abusando el espacio personal del más bajo de todos – No me interesa ingerir algo que no se ve provocativo para mi gusto – Pronunció con total seriedad ocasionando un puchero en el otro - ¡Oh, Vamos! Un trago se que te gustará – Acerco el vaso a las manos del otro mientras se le susurraba algo en el oído que lo sonrojo por completo y no paso por alto en el pelirrojo que frunció el ceño ante eso

\- ¿Y bien? - Se alejo mirando como el de ojos rojos estaba un poco sonrojado mientras miraba hacia otro lado apenado - ¿Te animas a beber conmigo, Hiei? - Solo recibió un asentimiento con un simple movimiento de la cabeza - ¡Qué bien! - Se llevó a arrastrado al más bajo hasta la mesa dándole de beber

A los diez vasos ya se encontraba completamente ebrio, un lindo sonrojo cubre sus mejillas mientras le pedía más a Yusuke que con mucho gusto le servía mientras reía por su cometido

\- ¡Ey, Miren esto! - Kuwabara practicamente grito para que todos miraran el estado en que se encontraba el demonio de fuego – ¿Te encuentras ebrio tan pronto, Hiei? - Hablaba con sorna para molestar al contrario, logrando su objetivo pues frunció el ceño en clara molestia - ¡Ve a molestar a otro lado idiota! - No se veía tan diferente el Hiei sobrio con el ebrio

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras Hiei? - Kurama miraba preocupado al demonio que estaba recostado de la mesa mirando la nada mientras se reía – Excelente Kurama, mejor que nunca – Respondió mientras se acercaba al zorro para poder abrazarlo – Kurama esta cálido como siempre

El demonio zorro se encontraba sudando frío pues se suponía que la relación de ambos sería un secreto para sus amigos por ahora pero en estos momentos de ebriedad del más bajo como se le está pasando por alto - ¿Seguro que estás bien? - Volviendo a preguntar separando al otro de manera un tanto brusca

\- ¡Kurama! - Lo abrazo desde su nuca ocasionando que sus amigos miraban como si fuera la cosa más importante de su vida además de beber unos tragos pero sin pestañear ni separar la mirada de esos dos demonios - ¡Quiero irme ya de aquí!

\- ¿A donde, Hiei? - Kurama intentaba por todos los medios separarse un poco del contrario pero a pesar de ser tan pequeño era muy fuerte y se acercaba más a su rostro con intención de unir sus narices de una manera tan tierna y amorosa que nunca había realizado el otro deteniendo los movimientos para mirar a los ojos del otro – A tu casa, te he extrañado tanto Kurama – Dijo mientras hacia un puchero que volvió loco de ternura al pelirrojo

\- ¿Por qué irías a la casa de Kurama, Hiei? - Preguntó interesado Kuwabara mientras que el demonio zorro rezaba a todos los seres existentes que Hiei no hablará de más - ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? - Hiei lo miraba con clara furia al humano que interrumpía su momento con su pareja – Pues no pensé que su amistad fuera tan unida como para dormir en el mismo techo y darse abrazos de esa manera – Respondió el humano con simpleza ocasionando un disgusto en el demonio y una preocupación más grande en el otro

\- _"Por favor que no lo diga, que no lo diga"_ \- El demonio zorro no podía estar peor no era por el miedo a como reaccionaran sus amigos eso era lo menos, lo que más le importaba era como decirle a su pareja al día siguiente este detalle tan importante

\- ¿Amistad? - Hiei quitó los brazos de la nuca de otro para así agarrar el vaso que tenía en la mano su pareja para beber de ese mismo - ¿Aún crees esa absurda mentira? - Kuwabara estaba aún más confundido mientras Yusuke sonreía de oreja a oreja y el resto simplemente estaba un poco sorprendidos pues sospechaban ya lo que estaba pasando

\- Escucha esto bien – Miraba fijamente al humano que estaba comiendo ansias por la respuesta que le iban a dar - ¡Kurama es mi pareja! ¿Entiendes? - Y sin más beso a su pareja de manera apasionada mientras frotaba su cuerpo con el contrario

\- _"¡Maldición! ¡Lo dijo!"_ \- Kurama tenía que pensar como decirle mañana a su pareja todo lo que admitió en su estado de ebriedad pero era mejor corresponder el beso de su pareja

\- ¡Hiei es tan apasionado! - Exclamaba Botan con una gran sonrisa pues el más bajo debía ser una ternura pero una gran duda estaba en su mente - ¿Kurama ya controlas tus transformaciones?

Todos voltearon a ver a Botan, la pregunta estaba fuera de la situación en ese instante – Claro que si – Contestó al separarse de los dulces labios de su pareja mientras la hacia mimos - ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Hiei~ - Botan tenía una sonrisa de gato muchos estaban esperando lo que vaya a decirle al demonio que volteo a verla esperando que hablara - ¿Quién es mejor en la cama? - Todos se sonrojaron ante esa pregunta tan íntima - ¿Qué quieres decir? - El ojirojo se separo del pecho de su pareja para ver mejor a la mujer - ¿Kurama o Yoko? ¿Quién?

El silencio reino por unos minutos la sala en donde todos se encontraban y quien lo rompió fue Yukina - ¡Señorita Botan! ¿Cómo puede preguntar eso? - Estaba claro que la joven estaba más apenada que la misma pareja pues el demonio zorro abrazaba por la espalda a su demonio de fuego que estaba pensando su respuesta

\- ¿Acaso esta difícil decidir? - Shizuru se unió a la conversación que inició Botan tenía dudas también pues se notaba a lenguas que Kurama y Yoko tenían personalidades distintas

\- ¡Oigan! - Kuwabara se encontraba más rojo que un tomate por el rumbo de esa conversación - ¿Acaso creen que Hiei es el pasivo? ¡Es claro que el pasivo es Kurama!

\- ¿Disculpa? - Kurama tenía una sonrisa completamente falsa hacia Kuwabara - ¡Sólo digo la verdad! ¡Muchos te confunden por una mujer! ¡Que Hiei sea bajo no significa que no pueda ser el activo! - Kuwabara estaba completamente borracho mientras establecía una conversación con el zorro – Puedo hasta ser el activo en una relación contigo Kurama – Dijo eso sin pensar en lo que podía pensar

Esa frase ocasionó que Hiei sacará su espada y la colocará en el cuello de chico humano – Ni hoy ni nunca se te ocurra acercarte a MI Kurama ¿Entiendes? O de lo contrario no prometo lo que haría contigo – La voz de Hiei salió como de ultratumba - ¡ESTA BIEN, LO SIENTO, ESTA BIEN, SUELTAME! - A veces era mejor no provocar tanto el enojo del contrario o más bien los celos

\- ¿Y bien? - Yusuke habló ocasionando que todos lo mirarán – No has respondido la pregunta de Botan – Hiei soltó a Kuwabara mientras éste huyó a esconderse en la espalda de Yusuke - ¡YUSUKE! ¡Deja de ser tan sinvergüenza! - Keiko empezó a reclamarle nuevamente

\- ¿Kurama o Yoko? - Repitió con un poco de duda mientras los demás esperaban ansiosamente la respuesta – Ambos son buenos en la cama... La meten bien – Su cara era de completa inocencia por lo ebrio que estaba pero su comentario no lo era – Ambos son los mismos a pesar de sus diferencias... ¡Los amo a ambos!

\- ¡Imposible! - Kuwabara estaba como si el final de su novela fue el más horrible de todos - ¿Cómo es eso que Kurama es el activo e Hiei el pasivo? ¡Imposible!

Kurama solamente tenía una sonrisa de felicidad por la confesión de su pareja mientras le daba dulces besos en las mejillas correspondiendo sus sentimientos – Querido amigo – Yusuke puso su mano en el hombro del otro – Se notaba a lenguas que Hiei se dejaba dominar por Kurama

Todos siguieron ebriegándose hasta las mujeres mientras le cantaban feliz cumpleaños a Yusuke pero la pareja decidió irse a una habitación para ellos solos mientras se daban dulces besos

 _ **...**_

Kurama estaba sentado recostando su espalda en la pared de la habitación y en sus caderas estaba Hiei rodeándolo con sus piernas y brazos en un cálido y amoroso abrazo mientras subían de intensidad los besos y empezaron a quitarse las ropas

El pelirrojo recostó al más bajo en el piso mientras empezaba a morderle el cuello - ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Yusuke antes de empezar a beber? - Aún tenía celos por lo que sea que le haya dicho su amigo a su pareja

Hiei se encontraba un poco aturdido por el alcohol en su organismo y sobre todo las caricias que le daba el otro así con un suspiro solamente agarro en sus manos el rostro del contrario - ¿Celoso?

Eso era sumamente obvio cuando Kurama iba afirmarlo sintió como su pareja lo tumbaba para colocarse encima de él dejándole una hermosa vista de su pecho al descubierto y esa linda cara sonrojada no solo por el alcohol ahora por la excitación que él le provocaba

Sintiendo los besos y algunas lamidas en su cuello decidió responderle a más bajo – Claro que lo estoy – Las manos del contrario estaban acariciando el pecho de más alto – Porque Hiei es solo mío

Esa frase hizo que el demonio más bajo se quedará quieto mientras miraba fijamente esos ojos verdes tan hermosos de su pareja - ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? - Acerco sus labios al contrario para iniciar otro beso apasionado

Las lenguas volvieron a encontrarse como cada noche mientras escapaba suaves gemidos del ojirojo que intentaba seguirle el ritmo apresurado del otro - ¿Me amas?

Kurama estaba que se rendía con saber lo que le dijo Yusuke, su pareja ebria era muy tierna se soltaba más rápido estando sobrio y ponía una cara que provocaba darle besos – Por supuesto que te amo Hiei – Respondió para darle un beso en la frente que provoco una sonrisa casi inexistente en el ojirojo

\- Yo también te amo Kurama – Se estaba acomodando encima del miembro de su pareja y con una mano la conducía a su entrada - _**"Kurama le encantará ver esta faceta de ti"**_ \- Tras decir eso se auto-penetro así mismo dejando la conversación ahí para pasar a la siguiente actividad

 _ **...**_

El sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación provocando que un pequeño demonio abriera los ojos colocando su mano en la cabeza por sentir un dolor insoportable mientras intentaba sentarse pues también le dolía las caderas

\- _"¿Qué paso anoche?"_ \- Miro a su alrededor encontrando a Kurama durmiendo y por haberse sentado movió las sabanas dejando ver las marcas de sus uñas en la espalda - _"Le debe doler"_ \- Miraba atentamente a su pareja

Al pasar cinco minutos su pareja abrió los ojos encontrándose con ese hermosos ojos rojos que eran mejor que rubí – Buenos días mi Hiei – Abrazo a su pareja mientras esta solo se dejaba hacer - ¿Mi Hiei? - Repitió buscando una respuesta de ese raro momento de posesión

\- ¡Claro! ¡Mi Hiei! - Exclamaba un poco alegre mientras su pareja lo miraba confundida – No recuerdas nada ¿Verdad? - Su pareja solamente asintió con la cabeza – Pues Yusuke te dio alcohol – Empezó a relatar mientras cubría su cuerpo con el de su pareja con la sabana

\- Recuerdo que empece a beber y que te abrace – Hizo una pequeña pausa para fruncir el ceño intentado recordar pero le era imposible – Solo recuerdo eso

Kurama sonrió alegre al menos recuerda una de sus tantas muestras de afectos en público – Bueno no recalquemos todas las muestras de afectos que hiciste y me encantaron todas – Menciono mientras frotaba su cabeza con la de su pareja en un acto de amor – Espera ¿¡Qué!? - Eso lo apenaba en su totalidad no podía creer que ebrio haya realizado cariños a su demonio zorro cuando solo lo hace cuando están a solas y por pedido del pelirrojo

\- Mencionaste que eramos pareja – Hiei se estaba muriendo lentamente por lo que escuchaba – Casi matas a Kuwabara por un ataque de celos – Cada frase era una apuñalada de la realidad para él – Y lo más importante – Coloco su frente con la de su pareja – Mi amado Hiei le da igual si soy Shuichi o Yoko – Le di un suave beso a su pareja y se separó para buscar una ropa en su maleta mientras su pareja procesaba la información

\- ¿¡QUÉ YO HICE QUE!? - El pequeño demonio estaba sumamente sorprendido y apenado por todo lo que hizo ayer ya no le dolía ni la cabeza ni las caderas - " _¡NO VOLVERÉ A TOMAR ALCOHOL! ¡JAMÁS!" -_ Pensaba con decisión mientras veía como su pareja le pasaba su ropa para después dirigirse al baño con él en sus brazos

 _ **...Fin...**_

 _ **Y eso fue todo espero les haya gustado**_

 _ **Mañana escribiré el de Otayurio ¡Sin falta! Ya tengo la trama y estoy ansiosa de saber si les gustará**_

 _ **Otra información, participaré en un Fan-Fest de un grupo de Facebook basado en el anime de Shingeki No Kyojin del ship Ereri. El miércoles estaré empezando escribir sobre el fic para subirlo y que empiece a participar :3 deséenme muchas suerte**_

 _ **Dejen su comentario que alimenta mi preciosa alma**_

 _ **Se despide: ElizabethSullivan21**_


End file.
